Our Forever
by ThatLittleGleek69
Summary: In the year 2018, Kurt and Blaine are living together in New York. Huge changes are happening in their lives, they've decided to start a family and are struggling to deal with all the stress raising kids brings. As they find their bliss in life, no matter what happens, they'll always have each other, for better or for worse, in their little piece of forever.
1. Labour

Kurt groaned and slammed his head into the steering wheel of his sleek, clean, crème coloured GMC Yukon XL. He was stuck in a packed, long line of gridlock. It was the same every day, just like this, he was used to sitting in traffic for hours at a time, but today he really didn't have the time.

It was 2018, he was 25 years old, he had become a successful and quite popular designer with the help of Vogue, and had been with Blaine through it all. They lived together in a big apartment just outside of Manhattan, Blaine had managed to land a part as an underscore for Fiyero in Wicked as a side job to writing and recording music for his Work-In-Progress album. On the rare nights that Blaine had to cover for the regular cast member as Fiyero, Kurt would come and watch. He loved watching Blaine, and Wicked was one of his favourite musicals of all time. He always got a little jealous when the scenes where Blaine kissed the girl playing Elphaba came around, he didn't like sharing his man. Blaine always kissed him and reminded him that it was just acting, and that there was nobody he'd rather kiss.

Kurt honked his horn and muttered to himself, stressed, "I really don't have time for this." he let out a whimper and pulled out his phone. He dialled Blaine's number, and brought it to his ear, straining his neck to see if the traffic was making any progress. "Hi Honey, I'm stuck in traffic, I don't know how-… pardon? …. Oh yeah, I think it was a collision, drunk driving, most likely…. I-… I don't know, babe… How is she? … Good, good… I think I-… No, its backed up really far, I don't know if I'll make it…" he sighed, "I'd give up everything to be there right now… Love you too, bye boo" he hung up.

* * *

Blaine was sitting in a hospital room, not the patient, but one of the most important people in the room. He tapped his foot and picked at a hangnail nervously. Kurt needed, NEEDED, to be here. Blaine stood up and started pacing the room.

"He's stuck in traffic. He said he doesn't know if he'll make it here on time… he.." a tear rolled down his tanned cheek, "He has to be here.. He.. He has to.. God.. I.. I need to step out.. I'm going to go to the gift shop for some food.. I.. I'll be back." He said anxiously, as he began to exit the room.

He bit his lip as he walked down the hallway to the elevators, occasionally dodging a stretcher or a nurse. He squeezed into the elevator with a woman holding a baby, and her family. He smiled at them as the elevator descended. He was the last one off, and he strode straight into the gift shop and grabbed the first things he saw; a bag of ketchup chips, a full sized Kit Kat bar, and a Gatorade. After making the purchases, he left the gift shop and sat down on a bench near the reception desk. People were walking by, some frantic and worried, some excited, probably the families of those in the maternity ward, but most were laidback and calm; visitors of a stable long term patient, in for a regular check-up, staff, etc. Blaine opened his Kit Kat and took a bite, it was very good, it tasted brand new, like it had jus been made, like it hadn't spent any time in shipping, maybe it was just a normal Kit Kat bar, who knows? In any case, Blaine was impressed. He could see the front doors from where he was sitting, and he was hoping so badly that Kurt would come through them.

He sighed and stood up, he had to get back upstairs. More than anything, he didn't want Kurt to miss anything, but he knew he couldn't miss anything either. He pulled out his phone and texted Kurt.

_Blaine Anderson - 2:17pm: Baby where are you? Is it moving?_

He knew Kurt was driving… but he figured if the traffic wasn't moving it wouldn't be distracting him…

He got back up to the room, no reply from Kurt. He sat down and opened the bag of chips, letting the patient in the bed next to the chair he was in take a handful. "Are you even allowed to eat when you're in this condition?" he asked her, then looked up at an approaching doctor, "is she allowed to eat?"

"Yes." The Physician replied. "Eating is fine. I'm just here to check her."

"Thanks. Go ahead. I cant see anything." he said as the doctor approached the bed.

The doctor checked his patient and quickly left to check his next patient.

Blaine sighed. "I'm so anxious…"

The patient squeezed his hand. Not to comfort him, but because she was in pain.

Blaine sat alert and upright, holding her hand. "Breathe, Lydia. Inhale, exhale… good, good… you're doing great… good job…" she relaxed, and Blaine did too.

He took another big handful of the chips, just as his phone buzzed against his leg.

_Kurt Hummel - 2:43pm: Sorry Boo, I misplaced my phone and I didn't hear it beep. I'm almost there, I'm out of the jam, but I'm still downtown. I love you._

Blaine smiled as he read it, half because, well, it was Kurt, and half because he was on his way. He reread the text a few times before putting it back in his pocket. "He's on his way, he's out of the traffic jam," he beamed.

"Oh Good!" Lydia replied, also overjoyed.

Blaine heard the door open, and his head shot up to see who was there. Kurt's 19 year old stepsister, Natalia walked in, wearing bright red jeans and a solid deep blue Hollister tank top, with a thin black cardigan and grey/black American Eagle ballet flats, a typical outfit for her.

"Hi Talia." Blaine stood up and greeted her, slightly disappointed, he thought Kurt may have texted him that he was downtown, only to show up seconds later. But he was glad she was here.

"Hey Blaine." she looked around the room before falling into the chair Blaine had been sitting in before. "Where's the other gay?"

"Kurt is on his way. He was stuck in traffic, but he should be here soon."

"Oh. Well that sounds likely. He's probably buying new clothes, because he soiled whatever he was wearing with some guy at the office." she smirked.

"Oh my god, Natalia! Really? Seriously?… Just.. Take some chocolate and shut your mouth" Blaine sighed, aggravated, passing her a piece of the Kit Kat, which he hadn't finished.

She took it with an innocent smile, "Thank you, Bowtie McLatte ass."

Blaine grumbled some profanity and slumped down in a chair on the other side of the bed. Lydia had grown accustomed to Natalia and her "special" ways over the time she'd been staying with them. She really didn't mind. It was almost refreshing in a weird way. Lydia liked that Natalia spoke her mind. She'd even laugh at the remarks Natalia'd make.

"How are you feeling?" Talia asked, her mouth full of chocolate.

"Pretty good," she stated, adjusting her blankets, 'I mean, they're coming every four minutes now, but since they gave me 'the juice', I only really feel the intense ones"

"That's good." she licked her fingers and threw the wrapper at Blaine's head.

Blaine tossed it into the wastebasket and felt his hair to make sure she hadn't wrecked it. He wasn't in the mood to argue. He wanted Kurt…

"Baby where are you?" he breathed to himself, gazing out the window at a pair of birds, perched on a traffic light. He rested his chin on his hand, "I need you…"

Natalia giggled.

"Natalia.. Shut up.." Blaine said, without shifting his gaze, watching the birds as they seemed to float so blissfully away.

"I'm glad you feel that way, gorgeous" he heard Kurt's voice say. He shot up and embraced his partner faster than the taller boy could prepare for. "Whoa there, tiger," he giggled, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy, "I take it you missed me?"

"Uh, yeah! I did! Quite a lot! I thought you weren't going to make it… I love you."

Kurt chuckled, "I love you too, Blaine." he kissed the shorter boy softly before sitting down on the end of Lydia's bed, taking her hand gently. "How's it been? A lot of pain?"

"It was, but they gave me the epidural an hour ago, now I'm fine. It's just pressure."

"Aww. Well I'm glad you feel better now." He smiled.

This was a day to go down in Hummel-Anderson history. Kurt and Blaine were about to become daddies. They had decided a year before that they wanted kids, for a couple of weeks they debated over how they should do it, Blaine said adoption, Kurt wanted to use a surrogate. They eventually decided on using a surrogate, Kurt was pretty persuasive about "making friends" and the fact that the baby would be biologically theirs, Kurt didn't want to miss out on having biological children just because his partner wasn't a female. Blaine gave in, and they spent the next few days searching for the perfect woman for the job. They came across a few great ones; Blakely Johansen seemed like a good choice, she was a 25-year-old tall blonde, who was a successful college graduate, they thought she was pretty great. They came across tons of girls like that, even arranged meetings with them. Eventually they came across Lydia Charlotte Houstonson. She was perfect. She looked enough like the two of them that their kids would actually look like them, she was very responsible, she was a University graduate with a doctorate in Paediatric Cardiovascular and Neurological Surgery, and a fabulous IQ. They found all of this out just by looking at the information sheet their consultant had given them.

They immediately asked to meet her, and when they did - as soon as she walked into the coffee shop they had agreed to meet her at - they knew she was the one. They spent three hours talking to her, whereas with all the others they'd met, it'd only been a mere hour and a half, at the very most. They fell in love with Lydia immediately, not only was she everything the information page said about her, she was also talkative and easy to talk to, she loved almost everything they loved; Kurt adored that she dressed well, her sense of style was very, very Kurt. Blaine loved her silliness. Not only was she smart, successful and overall perfect, but she was also not afraid to laugh and be goofy. Her personality was golden, she was just bubbly and fun at all the right times, and sympathetic and compassionate when she needed to be, and she didn't ever complain.

The past 9 months had been a storm of emotions. The fertilization was very emotional. Kurt and Blaine both wanted to be the father, but wanted the other to be the father too. It was a mess of "No you can," and "Really, its alright". They'd eventually settled for a draw, to mix their "Genetic contribution" together and leave the rest to fate, they figured it'd be the only way to solve it.

After that ordeal was done, there were, of course, other major decisions. The baby needed a name. They both wanted something that sounded overly cute or foreign, like Saoirse or Rylance. But there were so many. They liked the names Blythe, Frazier, Rhys, and Evelyn, along with Rylance and Saoirse. They stressed over it, even though they knew the baby wouldn't be born for a long while anyway. Kurt always thought the names would pop into his mind easily. As a little boy he'd think about what he wanted to name his future babies, it was always something like Marc or Alexander, but now that he really had to choose…he just couldn't think of a name that was absolutely perfect…

Eventually, after exhausting themselves with ideas and uncertainty on the matter, they chose to postpone the name choosing…it was much too stressful.

Then came the Nursery. Both agreed this was Kurt's job to take on. He spent a good long three and a half weeks hidden away in his office in all his free time plotting every idea that came into his mind. He wanted animals, toys, bright colors, shelves of endless fairytales, the cutest furniture to hold the worlds most adorable baby wardrobe - which was unanimously voted to be his responsibility as well. He wanted music and a nightlight that projected stars onto the ceiling, he wanted the bassinet to have a silk canopy and the softest of blankets and pillows. He wanted soft pastel colors and a collection of plush stuffed toys, a big rocking chair and a changing station fully supplied with all the best in baby skincare products and fitted for royalty. He wanted slides and swings and a corner of beanbag chairs and body pillows to curl up and read with his baby. He had endless ideas; enough to fill ten thousand nurseries, and he wanted all of it. He itched so terribly to get started on it, but he knew it could only be perfect if he knew exactly what the baby was.

Blaine had his own plans. Girl or boy, this baby was going to be covered in bowties. He supposed if it was a girl he'd have to use the bows in her hair or in the form of print on her clothing, rather than on her neck, but, even so, this baby was going to practically be swimming in bowties. He already had a small collection started by the time Lydia reached the second trimester.

* * *

"Oh really?" Kurt giggled.

"Seriously! That bitch was looking at me like I had fucking killed her whole family!" Natalia explained dramatically. "I probably would've, after that look she gave me…" she added, under her breath.

Kurt just sighed and smiled. "She was probably just jealous of your fabulous outfit."

She blushed, "Shuddup.."

Just then, Kurt received a text from a miss Rachel Berry.

_Rachel B. Berry - 4:02pm: Hypothetically, if someone were to bring flowers up there, what kind would be most appropriate?_

Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes, texting back.

_Kurt Hummel - 4:04pm: Red and white roses, a dozen, with a fancy card. Hurry and get up here quick. Now._

_Rachel B. Berry - 4:05pm: Bossy much?_

_Kurt Hummel - 4:05pm: I tend to be that way_.

_Rachel B. Berry - 4:07pm: Sheesh…_

Kurt chuckled to himself, then looked up. "Rae's on her way, She's downstairs."

"Brilliant!" Blaine replied, laying a soft kiss on the temple of his partner.

Natalia looked at them with utter disgust, "Get a fucking room…" she crossed her arms and kicked Kurt in the calf.

"Lighten up, Hun. You're about to become an Aunt. Forget about the bitch at the restaurant." Kurt expressed desperately, wanting the air of emotion to be happy when his children came into the world.

Natalia straightened up in her chair and uncrossed her arms reluctantly. "Fine," she grumbled, forcing a very false smile.

Kurt smiled genuinely back at her, at least she was trying. "Thank you."

Lydia whispered something to Natalia, inaudible to the boys, that made her break the tiniest unadulterated smile and even giggle slightly.

Rachel knocked on the door softly as she entered the room, toting a large vase of gorgeous red and white roses, just like Kurt had asked for.

"Hey Rachel." Blaine smiled, "You can put those on that table." he stated, referring to the flowers and pointing in the direction of the table of little stuffed toys, flowers, and cards.

"Thanks." she placed them on the table gently before sitting down on the windowsill. "Rough day?" she asked Lydia.

"You could say that," Lydia giggled, "Not the easiest of days, that's for sure."

Rachel laughed, "Definitely. How many centimetres are you now?"

"I believe I'm about eight. The doctor should be coming soon to check."

Rachel looked at Kurt and Blaine and squealed with elation, "Just a little longer guys!"

"How many centimetres dilated does she have to be?" asked Blaine, curiously.

"Ten." an approaching Gynaecologist - the same one as before - answered, smiling, "ten and then we can deliver you some babies. Let's take a look and see how far you are now." he approached the bed and knelt down to check Lydia's cervical dilation.

Blaine smiled, "Alright, thanks!"

The doctor checked Lydia's cervical dilation before standing up and informing his patient and the others in the room, "She's nine centimetres dilated now. I'm going to get the nurses and another OB/GYN in here, and by then she'll be prepared to push."

Kurt looked at Blaine, a huge grin on his face, "Blainey!" he squealed, elated, pulling the smaller boy into a tight embrace, "Oh…my…god… Blaine in just a few minutes, we're gonna be…DADDIES!"

"I know, sweetheart!" Blaine spoke, trying to keep calm externally despite being extremely excited internally, "Just a little longer and we'll be holding our babies."

A few months earlier, at a routine check up they had accompanied Lydia too, as always, they discovered something huge. Lydia was not carrying one single child, but she was carrying twins.


	2. Born

A/N: Hey Guys! So I'm trying to write as much as possible, but I've been busy with family and whatnot. If my updates seem to be stretched out over long periods of time, I apologize ahead of time. I've been working all night to give you guys this update, so I hope you enjoy! Make sure to leave a review, all feedback is appreciated. And also follow, for future updates. Thank you guys so much for your interest so far!

* * *

"Push, Lydia! Good job! You're doing great! Keep pushing!" The obstetrician/Gynaecologist encouraged, "Alright. This contraction's over. Take a break. They're crowning really well. Good job!"

Lydia panted and gasped to catch her breath as Kurt rubbed her shoulder gently, and the doctor watched the monitors and prepared for the next contraction.

"Alright, chin on your chest, hold your breath, and push again!" he instructed.

The first baby's head slipped out, followed by her shoulders, body, and legs. The doctor caught her gently, and put her on her mothers stomach. She started wailing for someone to swaddle her as the nurses cut her umbilical cord.

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand, his lip quivered and his eyes welled up, "screaming, wrinkled, and covered in vagina goo… she's still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He and Blaine had chosen to wait until the birth to know the genders, so he was not only overcome with joy that she was born, but also with knowing the gender.

The nurses took the baby to be swaddled as the doctor helped Lydia in delivering the other baby.

The second baby was born just minutes after the first, he was a boy. Blaine was also crying, taking pictures and video's of his beautiful new babies, watching their every move, and listening to every beautiful sound. They were fraternal, meaning two different sperm fertilized two different egg cells…meaning both Kurt and Blaine could each be the father of one of the two babies, but they hadn't realized that fact yet.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" the nurse asked, holding the swaddled, happy, beautiful baby girl.

Kurt nodded and took his baby gently, "Hi beautiful," he spoke softly, his eyes glazed with tears. Blaine took a few pictures of Kurt and their baby girls first moments together.

When the baby boy was all swaddled, the nurse came and let Blaine hold him.

"Hey handsome!" Blaine smiled down at his child. After a few moments the baby opened his eyes, and Blaine gaped, amazed, "Honey look at his eyes!" he said to Kurt. The baby's eyes were a piercing pale blue-grey. "They're gorgeous."

Kurt looked and his eyes widened, "Wow, that's incredible! … Wow… I wonder if…" He stroked the baby girls cheek gently, trying to get her to look at him, but she was too sleepy, who could blame her? Being born is tough. "c'mon sweetheart, let me see your beautiful eyes" he smiled and chuckled, "No? Awe okay. Maybe later." he looked up from the baby at Blaine, with a silly sideways smile.

Blaine chuckled, "You're adorable."

Kurt giggled and sat down. Lydia was recovering, taking instructions from the doctor about postpartum care and such. Rachel and Talia were asked to leave the room for the birth, but a nurse was bringing them back from the waiting area.

* * *

"They're so beautiful," Rachel said, holding the baby girl. "Did you guys come to a conclusion on their names yet?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and nodded "Evelyn and Rhys."

Rachel smiled, "Hi Evelyn!" she spoke softly, but enthusiastically.

Natalia was holding little Rhys, now beaming at her little nephew, "Damn Kurt. Your babies must be on something. Some kind of adorableness drug. God damn…" she looked down at the infant in her arms, "I'm sorry you have to have those two clowns as your parents. If you want, you can run away and live with your favourite Auntie Talia…you know, when you learn to run…"

"Oh, Tal…" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What?" Natalia acted innocent.

Kurt just giggled and watched her with her nephew. He had texted a few more friends that the babies had arrived, and they started arriving. Most of their glee club friends were not living in New York, but they had made new ones since they'd moved. Declan Britton walked into the room, followed by Kieran Miller.

"Gimme a baby!" Declan demanded playfully as soon as he strode into the space.

"Dec you don't just ask to hold a baby like that…" Kieran sighed, aggravated, following Declan closely.

"Why not? I wanna hold a baby!"

Kieran sighed, "Hi everyone. Declan had like four cans of Dr. Pepper today…"

"It was free, Kier. It would be rude not to take something when it's offered to you."

"Yes, but its also rude to take all of them. What if someone else wanted Dr. Pepper too, but they had to watch you drink all four remaining cans because you took all of them?"

"Whatever… Can we hold some babies?"

"Hi Kieran, hey Declan." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt laughed, "You guys are ridiculous."

Declan ran over to Rachel and cooed at Evelyn, "Kurt this child is adorable. Rachie can I please, please hold her?" he pouted playfully, with big eyes.

Rachel hesitated a moment, looking to Kurt for assurance. Kurt gave a little nod, and Rachel looked back at Declan, "oh alright." she passed the sleeping baby girl to the boy, who took her gently.

Declan had a crazy personality, but being the oldest of six children in his family, he was incredible with babies. He cooed and rocked her gently. Kieran was talking to Blaine, and watching Declan and Natalia with the babies.

"Would you like to hold one?" Blaine asked Kieran. "Natalia could probably give up Rhys for a little while."

"No I couldn't," she said, matter-of-factly.

Blaine shot her a look that made her shift uncomfortably in her chair and shut up, as Kieran spoke, "No, I'm not really good with them… He looks comfortable with her…" he said uncomfortably.

"You sure?" Blaine asked again.

"Yeah, I'm sure… Letting me hold them is probably not the best idea…"

"You could sit in a chair, so you don't drop them." Blaine suggested.

"Maybe in a little while, not yet." Kieran replied.

"Alright. If you say so." Blaine said.

"Have you heard from Lenny and Ben?' Declan asked

"I heard from Bentley, but not Lennox yet. Ben's coming." Kurt answered.

"Did he say anything about Len?"

"Nothing, just that he was coming."

"Ask him if he's bringing Lennox, and tell Lennox to bring me my blue scarf he borrowed. I need it for a meeting on Thursday."

Kurt pulled out his phone. "M'kay… Blue scarf?"

"Yup"

Kurt took a few moments before sliding his phone back into his pocket, "done."

Declan smiled and rocked Evelyn slowly. "Kier, what's your problem? Hold a baby!" he shifted Evelyn in his arms, "do you want this one?"

"No thanks, Declan. They're gorgeous, but I think I'll just admire them without touching."

"You're making them sad."

"They're fine. They're not fussing."

Declan pouted, "Do it for me?"

"Dec I cant."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because…"

"Tell me"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?" Declan pouted his lip out farther, and gave big eyes.

"Declan it's personal."

"I can help you." He approached Kieran, who backed up at the uncomfortable closeness. "I'll hold her like this…" he held the baby out, one hand supporting her head, neck and shoulders, and the other holding her bottom, "…and you can just have your arms around her. It's really not hard to hold a baby, at this age they don't squirm all that much." he looked directly into Kieran's deep blue eyes.

Kieran looked at the baby longingly, he wanted to hold her, but he was… afraid. "Declan I really can't. I want to, I really do… but I cant bring myself to do it…"

Declan's expression changed to concern, "Kier what's wrong?"

"They're so perfect, and beautiful, and… _delicate._ Very delicate." he said softly.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine were talking to the nurses about caring for the babies, while Lydia and Natalia were chatting about what they thought about various TV shows.

Declan's eyes became more and more concerned, "Kieran it's something deeper than that. I can tell. Tell me."

Kieran's lip quivered, and he bit it, "I… Declan the last time I tried holding a newborn baby-"

"Yes?" he interrupted.

"I… I _dropped_ her." He stared into the other boys dark eyes.

"W-What happened, Kier?" he asked hesitantly, but ever more concerned, regretting pushing him.

Kieran's eyes welled up, and he ran out of the room, embarrassed.

"Kieran!" Declan called after him.

Kurt looked up, "where's Kier going?"

"I-.. I don't know, I'll find him." Declan passed Evelyn to her father, and Kurt took her gently.

* * *

"Kieran? What's wrong? I'm sorry." he found the other boy and hugged him tightly.

Kieran's eyes were full of tears and his breath was fast and very shaky. "I dropped a newborn baby, Declan, onto a tile floor… she had her whole life ahead of her, gymnastics, dancing, cheerleading, running around with her friends, climbing trees, playing sports… but she hasn't and wont ever have that because of me… she was paralyzed from the chest down… she cant even have children… I took the whole purpose of her life away… she cant do _anything_…"

Declan took the other boy in his arms, "Shhhh, Kier, don't be so hard on yourself…it's alright." he stroked Kieran's back comfortingly, tightening his embrace.

Kieran shook and buried his face in Declan's chest, "But it's not… I destroyed a little girls life, she cant and wont ever do any of the things everyone else takes for granted… and the way she screamed when it happened… I will never, ever forget that…"

Declan cooed and ran his fingers through Kieran's soft, dusty blonde hair "awe, Kieran…"

"…And the part that breaks my heart the most is that she doesn't even hate me for it, she's the happiest girl in the world… her smile never goes away… she decorated her chair with stickers and called it her chariot when she was little… she isn't angry that I made her that way… it breaks my heart that such a beautiful little girl cant live her life out completely, and do everything she wants… she knows with complete clarity how much she's missing, but she only focuses on what she _can_ do…she's almost 13 now…"

"It happened when you were ten, Kier?"

"Uh huh. It did…"

"Kieran, you were just a kid, you didn't know better."

"They shouldn't have let me… I'm afraid it'll happen again…"

"It wont. I wont let it. You don't have to hold them Kier, but come back with me?"

Kieran nodded, and pushed Declan away, realizing how close they were.

"C'mon," Declan smiled and extended his hand, at which Kieran smiled back, but politely rejected to hold his hand.

* * *

"Lennox Mason Bouchard, stand still so I can get a picture!" Bentley instructed playfully.

"Oh, bringing out full names now, are we? You're on, Bentley Mitchell Henderson!" Lennox giggled back, posing with Rhys, who was happily situated in his arms.

"Oh hush, you." Bentley took a few pictures of the tall blue-eyed brunette with the baby.

Lennox and Bentley had arrived just as Declan and Kieran left, and Lennox had given Declan his precious blue scarf back. Lennox had lost his phone is his disaster of an apartment, but Bentley had picked him up.

"Blaine, I'm going to steal your children. Just for your information, if they disappear." Lennox informed Blaine.

"Are you, now?"

"Yeah, I'm going to come in the dark of night and just take them."

"Well good luck with that, Lennox"

"Thank you."

"I'll just come and get them back from that dump of yours."

"I'll throw Lego's on the floor."

"Thanks for telling me, I'll wear big boots."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Sure does." Blaine rolled his eyes, smirking.

* * *

Kurt yawned, and settled into the cot the nurses had helped to set up. He, Blaine, Lydia and the twins had to spend the night at the hospital, for Lydia and the twins to be under monitoring for postpartum issues. Everyone had left, and he was the last one awake. The next day, two more tiny little lives would be living in his apartment with Blaine, and he couldn't wait. He watched his babies, asleep in their hospital cots, before yawning again and drifting to sleep himself.


	3. Home

A/N: This chapter contains tons of segments that are sort of teasers that also set up new storylines that will be further introduced later in the story. I'm also adding depth and more content to the story by letting the OC's of the story have their own storylines outside of those of Kurt and Blaine. Please leave tons of Reviews on what you think of the story so far, and tell me if you like the different characters or if you'd like to see more of a certain thing/character/couple. Thank you all so much for your interest in this story so far. I genuinely adore every one of my readers.

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked and giggled, as Blaine tickled his sides, "I'm trying to dress Rhys!"

Blaine held Kurt tightly from behind, his arms wrapped firmly around the taller boys abdomen, and his head peeking over Kurt's shoulder. "Yes sweetheart, I can see that." He kissed Kurt's shoulder.

"Go and make yourself useful."

"How?" Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck.

"Grab me his carseat."

Blaine pouted, "I don't wanna let go of you…"

"Blaine." Kurt said firmly, "You can hold me later."

Blaine huffed, "Fine…" He released his grip around Kurt and fetched Rhys' Carseat.

"Thank you" Kurt said, as Blaine assumed his previous position, wrapped around Kurt. "Hey, Nuh uh uh, Blaine. Go help Lydia with Evie." He shook the shorter boy off as he placed their son in the infant carseat and fastened him in. Blaine whined and Kurt looked at him firmly.

Blaine frowned and let go of Kurt again, reluctantly, "Lydia, Kurt said I need to help you."

Lydia looked up, "could you get me those blankets?" she gestured to a small stack of receiving blankets folded on a table.

Blaine grabbed the stack of blankets and came back to Lydia, who was packing the twins diaper bag. "Where do you want these?" he asked.

"Put one with each of them in their seats, and the rest in here," She instructed, with a smile. "Thanks Blaine."

Blaine smiled, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, could you put these caps on them?" She passed him two small pastel caps, one pink and one blue.

Blaine took them and gently put them on each of the babies heads, kissing Kurt on the cheek when he passed him. Kurt smiled and shooed Blaine away, "Not right now, love." He winked suggestively and mouthed, "later."

"Are we finished?" Blaine asked.

"I think we are!" Kurt said, standing back to take a look around the room. He smiled, "Put the babies together, I wanna take a picture."

Blaine smiled and placed Rhys in his carseat on the floor, and Lydia did the same with Evelyn, placing her next to her twin.

"Perfect," Kurt said, pulling out his SLR camera to take some pictures of them together, then each individually. "Alright, done, lets take our babies home!"

Each boy picked up a baby in their carseats, while Lydia grabbed their bag, they thanked the nurses on the way out and headed down to the lobby. Lydia and Blaine waited there for Kurt to get the Yukon XL from the parking lot. He pulled up and helped get everyone in. As soon as Rhys was put into the car he started wailing.

"Oh! Shhh, sweet baby! What's wrong bud?" Kurt said sympathetically, reaching into the carseat to rub the infants tummy and let him grasp his fathers fingers. "Awww, Rhysie!" he took the baby out of the seat and propped him up on his shoulder, bouncing and rocking soothingly while rubbing and patting the screaming baby's back, he turned his head and kissed Rhys' tiny head. He got into the back seat of the car, between the two babies seats and made sure Rhys' empty carseat was securely fastened onto the base.

Blaine got into the drivers side, Lydia into the passengers side and they both looked back at Kurt holding Rhys. "Do you want to give him a bottle?" Blaine asked, trying to be helpful in some way.

"No, a cold bottle will give him indigestion… could you give me his pacifier? We're not far from home, by the time he realizes milk isn't coming out of it we'll be able to give him something."

Blaine passed Kurt a pacifier and Kurt gave it to the baby, who took it greedily into his mouth and started sucking on it furiously, still whimpering and red.

"There we go," Kurt said soothingly, "Are you happy now, handsome? Can daddy put you down?" He mused. After a short pause, making sure Rhys seemed okay, he put him back into his carseat and fastened him in before fastening his own seatbelt. The baby contorted his face and let out a wail through his pacifier at the loss of cuddly closeness with Kurt, but his father placed a comforting hand on his sons abdomen, and Rhys quieted back to a whimper.

Kurt looked up, and Blaine was beaming at him with the biggest ear-to-ear grin, amazed and endeared at Kurt's skill with quieting the infant. Kurt blushed and shifted his gaze to the floor. "Drive," he ordered quietly. Blaine giggled, "You're incredible, absolutely incredible," as he began to drive.

* * *

Blaine sighed in absolute bliss and contentment. He was sitting on the couch, Kurts legs draped across his lap, his sleeping daughter in his arms, his son taking a bottle in his partners arms. Kurt was cooing and talking to Rhys quietly as he fed the hungry baby, his head resting on Blaines shoulder sleepily. "I love you," Blaine mouthed, when Kurt looked up at him momentarily. Kurt grinned and kissed the other boy softly. "I love you too, handsome," he said, after the kiss was over. They each looked down at the children in their arms, so precious, so small, so perfect. They knew quiet moments like these would be rare, so they enjoyed every second of it.

"All done?" Kurt asked, when Rhys spit the bottle out and turned his head in towards Kurt's chest. He smiled and put the bottle down, shifting to cuddle against Blaine with the baby in his arms.

Blaine let the moment last for a few more minutes before speaking. "Do you wanna go to bed?"

Kurt looked up, "Uh huh, but just to sleep, honey, nothing more. Not tonight."

Blaine pouted.

"Oh, stop it. There are other ways to celebrate, especially when it's celebrating something like this." He gave Blaine a little kiss before standing up.

"Like what?"

"Hush." Kurt walked into the bedroom.

Blaine followed close behind, "You promised I could hold you."

"Yes I did."

"And?"

"And you can, you can hold me and fall asleep. Cuddling isn't sex."

"Oh. True."

Kurt chuckled. "A little desperate, Blaine?"

Blaine blushed, "I-… Yeah I… I guess."

Kurt laid Rhys in his cot gently. "You're adorable," he told Blaine.

"Am I?"

"Yep. You are."

"Can we please get in bed now?"

Kurt chuckled sleepily, "Yes, Blaine, we can."

"Thank y-"

He was interrupted by the sound of crying from Evelyn's bassinet.

"Oh great." Kurt said, turning around and walking to her. "Blaine you can get in bed, I'll be right there."

Kurt and Blaine decided to have the babies in their room with them, for ease of night time feedings and whatnot during the first little while. Kurt picked her up and lifted her to his face, stopping to kiss her nose before lifting her further and turning her to smell her bottom. His face contorted, "Yup, found the issue." he coughed a little and laid her on the changing table.

"You got that?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt from where he was situated on the King sized bed they shared.

"Yeah, thanks." Kurt unbuttoned Evelyn's sleeper and lifted her slightly to slide it under her back and out of the way of the dirty diaper.

"You sure? Do you need anything at all?" Blaine asked, feeling a little useless as the baby cried louder at being undressed.

"Yes, I'm sure. Relax, babe." Kurt chuckled a little, removing Evelyn's diaper and wiping her thoroughly, making sure she was completely clean before fanning her and letting her air dry a little - wet bottoms from not being dried after being wiped is the main cause of diaper rash. Once she was dry he put a new diaper and re-buttoned her pyjamas. "There, all done," He smiled and picked her up, "All better, huh? I bet stinky diapers don't feel very nice." He kissed her tummy and laid her back in her cot gently.

Blaine smiled, absolutely baffled by how naturally childcare seemed to come for Kurt. "You're an incredible daddy, you know that?"

Kurt blushed, "well I guess I do now." He made sure Evelyn was happy and falling asleep, then slid into bed and took Blaine into his arms, "So are you."

Blaine shook his head a little, "Maybe, but not nearly as amazing as you." He combed his fingertips through Kurt's soft hair, and played with his ears gently.

"You flatter me more than I deserve," Kurt spoke softly, nuzzling against Blaine's nose.

"Is that a bad thing? Everything I say is completely true, you know."

"It isn't a bad thing at all. I love it. I love _you_."

"I love you too, handsome." Blaine said, stroking the patch just behind Kurt's ear with his thumb.

Kurt cuddled into Blaine further, moving and pressing against Blaine's touch. He closed his eyes and buried his face into Blaine's neck, releasing a blissful sigh.

* * *

Kurt got up to answer the door, "Hi Roman! Come in!"

The tall, muscular, green-eyed brunette stepped in and started unbuttoning his fitted, gray, double breasted duffle coat. He smiled his charming smile and let Blaine hang his coat. "Thanks Blaine," Roman smiled kindly and walked into the living room, following Kurt. He sat down on the couch.

"They're both asleep right now, but they're due to wake up for a bottle really soon" Kurt said, sitting down next to Roman.

"I can't wait to meet them! How was the birth?"

"The birth was really great!" Blaine said, sitting down in an armchair. "Kurt almost didn't make it."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Traffic. You saw me leave. I left as soon as I found out, but I was stuck in that stupid gridlock for almost an hour and a half!"

"Oh no! Did you make it before anything big happened?"

"Yeah, I was there long before they were born, but I didn't know what was going in so I thought I'd miss everything."

"That sucks." Roman sympathized.

"Yeah, it did."

"How's Lydia?"

"She's really great! She's bouncing back really well. No postpartum issues at all."

"Oh good. Are the babies doing well?"

"They're good, they sleep more than anything else, so we've just been admiring them." Kurt smiled, gazing over at Blaine briefly. Blaine just blushed and shifted his gaze to the floor, and Roman chuckled.

Roman Lyle was a colleague of Kurts at Vogue, also gay, smoulderingly attractive, single, though he was looking hard to change that. He wasn't going for Kurt or Blaine, and neither of them were interested in him. Roman had someone else in mind, someone he knew he could never have.

* * *

"Mmhhh… Ah, Ah…" Kieran growled in the darkness. Kieran. Delicate, sensitive, shy, little Kieran.

Another voice was heard, moaning and growling, the sound of a cheap motel bed creaking echoed through the room, reverberating off of the walls and entering the ears of the pair.

"Mmhhh… you're incredible," the second voice moaned.

Kieran gasped faintly in reply.

* * *

Kurt walked out of the bedroom carrying a baby in each arm. He passed one to Roman and sat down with the other.

"What're their names, again?" Roman asked.

"The one you have is Evelyn, and this one's Rhys." Kurt answered.

Roman smiled down at the baby girl in his arms. She looked out of place, a tiny baby girl in such muscular arms. Roman wasn't huge, he was actually quite lean, but he visited the gym often enough that he was well toned.

Kurt smiled softly at the infant in his arms, then at the one in Romans. He didn't think his friends would care so much about, and he was touched that they did.

* * *

Vincent stumbled into the apartment he shared with his girlfriend, Bridget. Bridget didn't know where Vincent had been, and Vincent most certainly was not going to tell her. He climbed into bed next to her quietly, trying his hardest not to wake her up. Biting his lip in guilt, he regretted what he had done, but nothing had ever made him feel that way. Nothing had ever made him feel that _good_.

A few tears fell as he watched his girlfriend, asleep next to him. She was beautiful. Her soft auburn curls rippled over her shoulder as she stirred in her sleep. She was playful and sweet, she loved kids, Vincent thought she'd be a great mom. But, in that moment, as much as he loved her…he wasn't sure if those children would be his.

He wasn't sure if he _wanted_ those children to be his.

* * *

"Hey Kier," Declan smiled and invited him into his sparkly gay bachelor pad apartment. There was really no other way to describe it. Declan loved sports, so he had the bachelor pad living room, with the big screen and surround sound hooked up in front of a big comfy couch. He was also one of Kurt's colleagues at Vogue. That being said, it must be pointed out that Declan took his job very seriously. His apartment was bursting with fabrics, half finished designs, and glitter, because he was convinced that the next big fashion breakthroughs would involve lots of it.

"Hi Declan…" Kieran grumbled

"You look like a zombie."

"Thank you for that lovely compliment." He scowled.

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"I… Didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"You're not the one who just had twins. What the hell were you doing?"

"I do believe that's none of your business." He plunked down on the couch.

"Kieran what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Please stop interrogating me… I came here to try and forget about it."

"Alright, alright. Sheesh." He turned on the TV. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything but sports."

"But-"

"No."

"There's a-"

"I don't care."

"Party pooper…" he pouted, "So You Think You Can Dance?"

"Yes please!"

Declan changed the channel and sat down next to Kieran. He tried to drape his arm over Kierans shoulders, but Kieran was fast to catch his arm and move it away from him, then push Declans chest away before he could do anything further.

Declan spent most of the afternoon with Kieran trying to sneak glances and blushing wildly when Kieran met those glances. Kieran was amused by Declans apparent endearment in him. Though he didn't share the feeling, he thought it was cute.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter might not be as long as the others, depending on how much I'll be able to write, as I'm preparing to go on vacation. Also, depending on the circumstances of the trip, and depending on whether or not I bring my laptop (I most likely will, but there's always the chance I wont be able to for whatever reason), there's a possibility I wont have the means to update the story until I get back, which will be almost a month from now. If that ends up being the case, I'll be doing as much planning and writing as possible with my iPod (which I will have with me regardless of whether or not I have my laptop). Anyway, just thought I'd let you know, just so you wouldn't get worried if you didn't see another update until February. Thank you to everyone who's left reviews, followed and favorited. Keep the feedback coming!


	4. Plans

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I remembered to bring my laptop on vacation with me, but conveniently forgot to pack the charging cord, so I couldn't use it! I did get a fair bit of writing done, but couldn't publish it. But now I'm back! I hope you guys are liking the story. Please leave tons of reviews saying who you wanna see more of and any situations you'd like me to try out! I'm open to prompts to incorporate into the story. Thank you to all of my readers who have been keeping up with this story and being so amazing. I love you all! Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Kurt!" Blaine cried out, stressed and confused, "Kurt I need you!"

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt came into the room wearing oven mitts and a Kiss the Cook apron.

"Kurt I tried, but I cant, and I don't know how, and its really confusing and I need you to do it because she's upset and I cant figure it out!" he sputtered, rocking and attempting to comfort a whimpering Evelyn.

"Okay. Blaine, honey, you need to calm down. Tell me what's wrong."

"Well she started crying and I picked her up but I don't know what's wrong!" Blaine said, feeling useless. He was really having trouble with getting used to being a father. Kurt was so good at it, and he just felt clueless.

"Have you tried anything?"

"Yeah… I made sure she wasn't wet, and I tried giving her a bottle, but she wouldn't take it…"

"Sweetheart let me try," Kurt slid the oven mitts off, kissing Blaine and gently taking Evelyn. "I'll show you how to do it."

Blaine nodded and watched as Kurt expertly took a bottle and brushed the nipple against Evelyn's cheek.

"Blaine see what she's doing? See how she turns and opens her mouth? That tells you she's ready, it's called rooting, she's telling you to feed her. That's the sign to give her the bottle." He put the nipple into the baby's eager mouth. "And you have to make sure she really has it. No nibbling the end, you've got to make sure she has a mouthful."

Blaine smiled. Nothing could make him love Kurt more than he did in that moment, watching him with their beautiful daughter. "Yeah, I get it. What else, sweetheart?"

"Right now she's not super hungry, she's tired, and she's going to suck herself to sleep. You've gotta be careful because she might stop for a minute, dozing off, but then she'll wake herself up and start sucking again. You'll know she's asleep, or at least finished and ready to be rocked to sleep when she spits the bottle out, that's another sign. Babies have lots of signs, they have signs for everything, and if you know the signs, they get way easier."

"I love you so much right now," was all Blaine could say. He didn't know what or why, but something about watching the love of his life take care of something so small and delicate in such a calm and expert-like way, was incredibly attractive.

* * *

"Vinny? Sweetheart? Could you come here for a second please?" Bridget called from the bedroom, where she was sorting laundry to bring to the laundry room.

"Why?" Vincent replied.

"Because I need you! Please, love?" She asked, in her genuine, sweet, caring voice.

"Can you bring it here?"

Bridget rolled her eyes and smirked, muttering to herself, "what boy doesn't rush in when his girlfriend says she needs him in the bedroom? Oh yeah. Mine, when Star Wars is playing on TV." She picked something out of the laundry hamper and walked into the living room, her curls bobbing over her shoulders.

"Hi sweetie."

"What is this?" She held up a pair of bright red jeans that were obviously much too short for Vincent, who was quite tall.

_Oh shit_, Vincent thought. "Oh. Um... Those are... Those are Kieran's.. uhh. I got my pants wet at the pool and he lent me an extra pair that he had..."

Bridget took on a puzzled expression. "When were you at the pool with Kieran?"

"Saturday."

"You were with me on Saturday."

"Wha-... No I wasn't..."

"Yeah you were. Remember? You took me shopping to get a new dress for my audition on Saturday."

"O-oh yeah. sorry, I-... I meant.. Uh.. Friday! right... Friday... I uh.. I forgot."

Bridget opened her mouth, but paused a moment in thought before saying anything. "Okay..." She said softly before turning around and going back to the bedroom. Why was Vincent being so nervous? He was usually so confident and quick witted... And he never ever stammered like that. Concerned and desperate to get her mind off the thoughts that were bouncing around her head, she took the basket and left the apartment to do the laundry, hoping it would clear her mind.

* * *

"Hello?" Bentley answered the phone.

"Penis pizza."

Ben burst out laughing, "Oh dear lord Declan. Hi." Declan never said hello. He amused (and sometimes annoyed) everyone with his billions of random greetings he always used when using the phone.

"Hey Benters. Listen, I told Blaine that I wanna throw the twins a baby shower-"

"Aren't baby showers usually for the mother and her girlfriends?"

"Yes, dumbfuck, but _these_ children have two _fathers_, so boys will be allowed at this one. _Think_. Anyway, I told Blaine to keep Kurt at bay with his baby shower plans, because I don't want him throwing one if we're going to throw one for him."

"Uh huh. And?" Bentley asked, ignoring Declan's first comment.

"And so I want you and Lenny and Roman and everyone to help me plan, and maybe everyone can each bring a dish and a decoration element and a gift obviously, and we can get Blaine to kick Kurt out of the house for a while. Then we can all go there and set shit up, and when Kurt gets back - BOOM! Baby shower."

"Declan, you seriously talk way too much."

"Yeah well when you have four younger sisters and a brother that can't learn to listen, you kinda learn how to say things efficiently so you get the point across before someone loses interest and flings boogers at you. What do you think?"

"Sounds good. Maybe email everyone that plan, god knows they'll forget if you don't."

"Good idea, I'm writing it right now. What should the theme be?"

"I... Mhhhh... I dunno, Dec, but maybe... Nngggghhh... Maybe put that in the email... I gotta go, Lennox is-" the phone hung up.

"Hello?" Declan asked. "What the_ hell_ just happened?" He shuddered. "Ugh... Love..."

* * *

"... But then I told her I don't even like sushi and she freaked the fuck out like it was a crime or some shit to dislike sushi. Like what's up with that? Everyone is entitled to their opinion, bitch."

Lydia laughed. "Natalia some people like sushi. I like sushi."

"See but you don't freak out like it's some big deal or anything. Kaitlyn's a bitch..."

"I know, I know." She sipped her glass of white wine. "God it's nice to be able to have this again. I'm not usually one to drink a lot, but not being able to have it for nine months makes me realize how much I enjoy it. Just a small glass once a week is nice." She mused.

"I'm sure." Natalia said, looking through her phone. She smiled at her phone, her eyes widened and her smile slowly grew to a huge grin. she put the phone down.

Lydia smirked, "who just texted you?"

"Oh nobody." Natalia teased.

"Uh huh. I'm _sure_ you're just grinning like that for no reason at all. Tell me."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because it's nothing."

"Oh I can tell it's definitely quite a something."

"... Ugh fine," Natalia lifted her phone and showed Lydia the texts.

Lydia gaped. "Oh my god who is he?! His texts make him sound like a _god_."

"He _is_ a god. He _looks_ like a god too." Natalia smirked.

"Show me!"

Natalia bit her lip, smiling as she found a picture of the hottie on her phone. She showed it to Lydia, who squealed enthusiastically.

"Natalia! Who is he?!"

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about."

"Please?! What's his name?"

"Mmm... Can't tell you."

"Talia, please?"

Natalia looked at her phone. "Micah Andrews. That's his name. He's a god. And he's..."

"No way."

Natalia nodded. "Yeah I know. I can't believe it either."

"Is he really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"I wish I could snag something like that. Let me see that again."

Natalia smirked and passed her the phone.

"Gosh he's gorgeous."

* * *

Roman took a deep breath and dialled the phone.

"Hiya, who's callin' me?"

"Hi Declan it's me-"

"Hey Guuuurrrlll"

"I saw your email."

"Oh did you?"

"Yeah, and uhh.."

"Speak, I'm busy."

"Sorry. I... I saw that Vincent and... Um... Bridget were invited-"

"Of course they are. They're my friends and they're Kurt and Blaine's friends too. Why the hell do you care, Ro?"

"I... I don't, I just... Never mind."

"Roman, you're crazy."

"Says you..."

"Roman I'm kinda sorta busy right now. I'll talk to you later, m'kay? Brainstorm what you might bring to the baby shower. It's this weekend."

"Will do. Bye Declan" he hung up and sighed.

* * *

Blaine watched as Kurt expertly changed and dressed Evelyn. Rhys was in his lap, half asleep with a bottle in his mouth, sucking away contentedly.

"Is he almost done, babe?" Kurt asked as he finished buttoning Evelyn's little dress.

"Yeah, he's almost passed out," He smiled. Rhys was already dressed in a cute little baby dress shirt and pants, with a little vest and tie. He was the cutest little Hummel-Anderson anyone had ever seen.

"Great." Kurt lifted little Evelyn and placed her in her carseat gently.

"Hurry up bud! Sleep sleep sleep!" Blaine cheered, in a voice not anything more than a whisper. Kurt checked the babies' diaper bag to make sure they weren't missing anything.

"Oh! Extra bottles, gosh." He rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a few clean bottles and a small container of formula.

By the time Kurt came back, Blaine had Rhys asleep and in his carseat.

"Oh good," Kurt smiled. "Let's go."

Blaine smiled and picked up both babies carseats.

"You got that?" Kurt chuckled, picking up the diaper bag.

"Uh huh."

"Good."

* * *

"Has your pretty boyfriend realized you're an ugly little shit face and broken up with you yet?"

"No. He has not. He loves me..."

"Ha! As if, honey. Open your slimy little squirrel eyes and realize that nobody gives a shit about you. Vincent just pities your pathetic worthlessness. He doesn't love you either."

Bridget's lip quivered.

"And if you really loved him you'd break up with him yourself. If you really loved him you'd respect him enough to let him find someone who deserves him. You're such a selfish little bitch, Bridget! Wake up from your little fantasy of thinking you're worth anything!"

Bridget closed her eyes tightly and turned away. She was dumbstruck with feeling a heavy burden of absolute worthlessness.

The other girl approached Bridget and backhanded her upside the head, hard, knocking the silently crying girl against the side of the dryer.

"Shit face, look at me when I'm talking to you! Little cunt!" She took a fistful of auburn hair from the back of Bridget's head and jerked it to make her look at her. "Break up with him, or I'll do it for you." She threw the now sobbing redhead onto the floor.

* * *

"Bennie! Come and see what I got for the twins!" Lennox called.

"Just a second Lennox."

"Hurry! You have to see how adorable this is!"

"Do I really?"

"Yeeeessss! C'mon."

"Alright, alright." Bentley entered the room. "Oh that is just _precious_!" He took the little dress from Lennox. It was white on top with a small black poodle printed on the lower left side, then there was a thick black ribbon around the waist, over a layered, puffy, pink poodle skirt. Lennox held up Rhys' gift; a pair of black baby jeans, a white baby wife beater, and a "T-Birds" leather jacket.

"Like?"

"_Love_! Oh my gosh they're gonna love this. Grease baby costumes! How did you find this stuff?"

"Online. It really wasn't all that hard."

"I can't wait to see their reactions!"

"I'm a genius, I know."

"You are. Gosh."

"You're gonna get the food, right?"

"Yeah, yeah I will."

"Are you gonna cook? You'd better plan what you're gonna do. It's in two days."

"I know, I know. I think I'll just buy a pie."

"Mmm, pie." Lennox wrapped his arms around Bentleys waist. "I _love_ pie."

Bentley draped his arms over the tall boys shoulders. "I love pie too."

Lennox took every attempt to try and get Bentley to say the three magical words; I love you, but Ben always found a way out somehow. He didn't know why. They were together, they had been for months. Bentley did love Lennox, it was obvious in the way he acted around the taller boy, but even so, Bentley had never let the words "I love you" pass his plump lips. Even when Lennox said it to him first.

Lennox smiled to cover his disappointment, and tried again. "You know what else I love?"

"What?"

"I love _you_."

Bentley just blushed.

"A-and umm... I love e-every part of you," Lennox stuttered awkwardly, rambling with nervousness. "And I... I think you're the cutest thing I've ever laid my eyes on. And umm... You're everything to me."

Bentley dropped his gaze to the floor shyly, blushing a deep crimson. To Lennox's disappointment, but expectation, Bentley remained silent.


End file.
